


Things Are Getting Outta Control

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, RageHappy, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg needs a kidney transplant. Gavin does what he thinks is right for her. Michael still loves Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Getting Outta Control

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all actually from a dream I had in December. I remember seeing Meg's instagram post that said something about having an issue with her kidney and then that night I had a dream Gavin gave her one of his kidney's and died during the surgery and that I had seen it all over twitter. The only thing I changed was in my dream Michael confessed his love on twitter but I didn't want to write all of that so maybe in squeal. Anyways enjoy sorry if it's too sad!

It all started abruptly. No one thought anything was wrong until one morning while the achievement hunters were working Gavin got a text and instantly lost all the colour and emotion in his face. Michael took notice of course, seeing as the two were so close and then all of achievement hunter and roosterteeth were at the hospital.  
Meg had a dud kidney for awhile now. Gavin knew that, most of the company knew that. But now her other kidney couldn't keep doing the work for two let alone one and she needed a transplant.  
She had woken up that morning feeling sore and sick and had decided to stay home that day, even after Gavin's many protests. He wasn't happy about it because she hadn't been looking so good most of the weekend and he has kept telling her to lay of the booze but of course she would just swat his hand away and continuing there fun. He left, went into work jolly as always as Meg laid in bed watching Netflix. He had felt bad but he didn't want to miss work just because his girl was a little hung over.   
Around noon though his phone lit up with a few texts that he though maybe he should check. He assumed it was either Barbara with some silly pun or Gus with something about the podcast but instead they were from Meg. All stating that she's going to the hospital because the pain she was feeling wasn't normal anymore.  
At first Geoff said he would just take him but then Michael said he should come then Ryan then Ray and then there were three full vehicles of roosterteeth employees driving towards the hospital.   
Meg wasn't in awful shape, she looked like she did that morning. But the doctors told the, that she needed a transplant for her kidneys to continue to work. The problem was that Meg had an extremely difficult blood type to find because it was rare and after several roosterteeth employees checking for a match there was none found.   
Thankfully after about 3 days they found her one and she and Gavin were called back to the hospital for her surgery. Before they had been at home relaxing because they told her that they would send her home until a kidney is found. Gavin had been getting worried that they weren't going to find her one and he was relived someone could give her one. The night before the surgery Michael and Gavin stayed with Meg at the hospital. Gavin obviously was going to be seeing as Michael was his best friend and Gavin could always use some extra support he thought it might be a good idea. Lindsay seemed a little confused but didn't question her husband. Meg and Gavin mostly cuddled in her hospital bed on the iPad while Michael lied on the pull out bed watching the TV and talking with the two.  
Meg went into for her surgery the next morning. Most of roosterteeth came down to the hospital to be with Meg and Gavin during the difficult time. Most of them sat in the waiting room and talked quietly while Michael and Geoff and even Ray tired to help comfort Gavin.  
The doctor came out with some awful news. News that just one new kidney wasn't going to do the trick and that they were going to have to go back in a few days later.  
"But her blood type is so rare how will you find a kidney that fast?" Jack asked puzzled. He could see how pained Gavin was, head in his hands as Geoff rubbed his back in sympathy.  
"Yes," said the doctor "But we may have another option. We can give her an artificial kidney, made in the lab here at the hospital, and hope it can support enough with the help of the other kidney. It's our best shot."  
So they waited a few days while Meg recovered. Mostly at the hospital. Gavin wasn't in video anymore, always with Meg trying to make her feel better an comfort her whole she was at her weakest. Everyone tried there best to help as much as possible. They had a stream to raise money to pay for the surgery and artificial kidney so Meg wouldn't have to worry about the bills, they raised as much awareness in videos and streams and on twitter as possible, Ashley and Lindsay took turns looking after the cat and dog, Caiti went over and cleaned there apartment and checked there mail. Everyone put in there effort to try and make things easier.   
The day of the next surgery came but it wasn't with good news. When the doctor went to take Meg in for her pre opt scans they found that the first kidney they transplanted wasn't working with her body and was beginning to die inside her, meaning she was going to have to cancel her surgery until they could find a solution. Gavin almost broke down in tears when the doctor told him, Meg said she saw it coming, with everything else bad happening why not that as well.   
Then Gavin had an idea of sorts. It was during the night while Meg was fast asleep. He crept out of her hospital bed and over the sleeping pile of Michael on the floor and ran down the hallway and luckily caught the doctor getting into the elevator on his way home.  
"Could you just give her two artificial kidney's?" He asked hopefully  
So the next day the doctor and another new doctor came into there room and explained how they would do the surgery. It had never been done before, but after planning through the night they thought it could be accomplished. Gavin didn't tell Meg he thought of the idea but he smiled like a crazy baster when she hugged him in glee.   
What the doctors and Gavin didn't say was how unlikely it was to work. The doctor had informed Gavin that night that it was rare and never done before and with all that's happened it may kill her. But it was her only chance and not doing the surgery would kill her too. It was the only option.  
The day before Meg had her surgery scheduled Gavin snuck into the blood lab to find out what blood type he was. He knew it wasn't right but he never got tested because everyone said it was to much of an emotional time and that he probably wasn't a match anyways. But he couldn't stop thinking about how he could save Meg's life. Even if...  
It may take his own.  
"You have to give her my kidneys. She needs them more then me! She ha more to live for!"  
"Mr Free-"   
"You don't understand!" Gavin shouted in the echoed lab "She's all that matters to me! If she dies I'll never forgive myself for not doing this!"  
The doctor sighed but before her could speak Gavin continued. "You can do the artificial kidney surgery on me. No one will know it's not going to work. And I'll save Meg's life even if..."  
So Gavin told the gang he was giving his kidneys to Meg. Meg cried so happily she was hysterical. Gavin knew she was relived but what she didn't know and what he did know was better left unsaid.   
Gavin wrote a will that night in the bathroom and set it to be posted on the roosterteeth website 5 hours after his surgery. Just enough time to take it down if the surgery actually worked. He knew he should say his goodbyes as well and set those to be posted to each employees wall as well. He wrote on Meg's to let his parents know because she knew them best.   
He cried a little in the bathroom because he knew this could be his last day alive. He knew he was doing right to Meg and that his life had been well lived and he accomplished more then most people did but it still hurt knowing he may not wake up after the surgery.  
He watched them took her into the OR before he went back to the room to change into his gown. He had kissed her and wished her luck, telling her he loved her more then she would ever understand. Little did anyone know how much that really meant. Geoff walked in right as he was climbing onto the gurney and have him a hug.  
"I hope this works buddy. I know how much you love her."  
"Thanks Geoff. You've been an amazing friend to me all these years. You were an amazing influence on me, even if you don't believe me." Gavin replied grabbing Geoff and hugging him again.  
Just as Gavin was about to enter the OR he heard Michael's voice calling. The doctors stopped and Gavin sat up as best as he could to look at Michael. He looked a mess, which was strange and had worth in his voice.  
"What's wrong Michael?"  
He took a deep breath and looked I see that none of there friends were around.  
"I know this surgery may not be super serious," Michael started "but your my bio and I love you and I know you love Meg and that I'm married to Lindsay but Gavin, I love you. I know your going to wake up in a few hours and hate me for telling you this now but I love you so much it physically hurts and I don't know why I could never tell you till now but I am."  
Gavin was in complete shock. He had no idea Michael had those feelings for him. None at all. He looked back into Michael eyes and then he was leaning forward and the two lads kissed. When Gavin pulled away he lied back down and let them wheel him away.   
The staff of Achievement Hunter and Roosterteeth waited in the waiting room. Time went on and on and on and people were getting worried. Was the surgery not working? Was Gavin okay? Was Meg?  
It started to be brought up by the gang. Before it was mostly silence but after what seemed like hours someone decided to say something. Geoff had shoulder tapped Lindsay, asking her if it seemed like it was takin longer then necessary. She nodded and from beside her Ashley and Burnie both voices that they agreed. Ray from across the room even said it should have been done almost two hours ago.  
Finally after 7 hours, 2 hours longer then it should have taken a doctor walked into the waiting room. It didn't look like he had great news. Everyone stood up on a rush waiting to hear if Gavin and Meg were okay.  
"Mr Free had told us he didn't want Ms Turney to pass and if it came down to it he wanted us to save her before him," the doctor started "Ms Turney is in recovery but-"  
"Gavin died?" Burnie crooked out breaking down into tears. The doctor nodded and everyone's faces dropped and the crying and grieving began.  
"Mr Free didn't want us to say but the two artificial kidney transplant was a long shot so he wanted us to give his kidneys to Meg and try the surgery on himself to give her the better chance. Once the first artificial kidney was in however he started bleeding out and we could find the source."  
The doctor have them there space and exited the room as the group continued to ball in pain.   
Later that night Meg woke up and Michael went and told her what happened. She was hysterical, she couldn't believe he would do that for her. Michael comforted her, tears still running down his own face. Wishing that he had told Gavin sooner, wishing he had said something before he ran off to be with Meg.  
Flashback:  
When Michael had told Gavin he and Lindsay were engaged Gavin acted like an idiot. He wouldn't stop drinking and partying and not being himself and it was affecting him greatly until Geoff had put a stop to it. After a few weeks Gavin was sober again and Geoff was allowing him to drink only with supervision when the AH group had went out. Michael had agreed to take Gavin home when Geoff decided to duck out early and as they were driving back Gavin just started crying. When Michael pulled over to ask what was wrong Gavin turned to him and kissed him.   
Present time:  
Michael didn't sleep for days until the funeral. He couldn't he missed Gavin more then anything he could barley breathe without him. Lindsay was getting worried herself; asking Miles and Kerry if they reacted this greatly when Monty had passed. Geoff and Ray hadn't been this sad even, sad but not hiding from the world an ignoring everything but the pain of missing Gavin.  
The funeral was beautiful. Everyone said there words about Gavin, and by that it meant everyone, even Blaine shared some stories of his time with Gavin. Meg came as well, but she had to be in a wheel chair because she hadn't fully recovered yet. During her speech she broke down crying and didn't finish but everyone understood. What Gavin did for her would never be forgotten. "He was a unspoken hero." Ryan had said.  
The saddest part though was at the end when Burnie went and he looked right at the casket and said "This company will never be the same or ever mean as much as it did without Gavin. He was the heart of our family here at Roosterteeth and he will never be forgotten or unloved by any of us."  
After the funeral when Michael and Lindsay got home he went into the bathroom and burst out crying. When he wouldn't come out after 2 hours Lindsay didn't know what to do. Then she had an idea.  
She called Meg and got Barbara to bring her over to there apartment so she could talk to Michael. Maybe she could explain to Michael that he was in a better place and maybe he should clam himself a bit. But when she exited the bathroom 40 minute later she pulled Lindsay aside and told her why he was having so much trouble.  
"Michael and Gavin weren't just friends Lindsay. I know we were together but Gavin loved Michael more then me and he loved Gavin more then you. They were soulmates, and I know Gavin did this for me but he really was it for Michael and Michael was it for him."  
Lindsay was stunned to say the least and when she talked to Michael later and he told her what Meg did her heart broke just a little.  
"I have no purpose of living without him. He was my boi."  
"Gavin your my boi." He whispered to himself as Lindsay slammed the door to the bathroom, leaving him with all he had left of Gavin;   
Nothing.


End file.
